When the night falls
by minisamantha
Summary: Regina se sent seule... Devinez qui vient lui tenir compagnie...Swanqueen évidemment


When the night falls

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient

Post 4x05 - (POV REGINA)

Elle ouvrit la porte pour la découvrir. Elle avait les traits tirés. Les joues rougies par les larmes surement versées. Les yeux verts dénués de leur éclat habituel. Elles se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre quelques secondes. Pourtant, pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Elle laissa entrer la blonde qui s'installa sur le canapé et dont le regard se perdit rapidement dans le feu qui flamboyait devant elle. La brune revint avec deux tasses dans la main. Elle en tendit une à la blonde. Toujours sans rien dire, elle s'installa à ses cotés. Elle posa une couverture sur elles et elle se permit d'observer l'autre femme. La blonde huma doucement les effluves de chocolat mélangés à la cannelle. Ses épaules se relâchèrent imperceptiblement. Une dernière larme s'écoula le long de sa joue.

Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures. Elles ne parlaient toujours pas. Trouvant du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. La blonde s'endormit en premier. La brune en profita pour la détailler du regard. Son visage était serein à présent. Elle caressa la joue de sauveuse. Elle devrait arrêter tout cela bientôt. Elle le savait. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Personne ne comprendrait si cela venait à se savoir. Elle-même était incapable de l'expliquer. Mais tout comme la blonde, elle n'arrivait plus à se passer de ces moments. Elle les recherchait même. Sa volonté faiblissait à chaque fois. La blonde perçait sa carapace comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Elle trouvait toujours les mots pour la faire changer d'avis. Et c'est pourquoi, elle devait mettre fin à tout cela. S'autoriser à s'attacher à quelqu'un signifiait encore plus de souffrance. Elle n'était plus en mesure de le supporter. Elle huma le parfum enivrant de la blonde une dernière fois. Demain, elle ne pourrait plus le faire…

Elle se souvenait encore du soir où tout cela avait commencé. La journée n'avait pas été facile. Elle avait enfin réussi à guérir Marianne du mauvais sort qui l'avait atteint. Elle avait dû user de toute sa magie et de ses connaissances pour réussir ce tour de force. Pourtant, elle se retrouvait seule encore une fois chez elle. Robin l'avait regardé mais c'était sa femme qu'il avait choisi. Elle avait essayé de ne pas espérer. Mais malgré tout, elle avait cru qu'il la choisirait. Ils étaient partis tous les deux, sans un seul regard pour elle. Elle avait fondu en larmes. Encore une fois. Elle ne faisait plus que cela depuis un moment. Alors, elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle s'était servir à boire. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de tout oublier ce soir là. Elle avait alors prit une autre gorgée du liquide ambrée qui lui avait brulé doucement la gorge quant la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée avait retentit. Elle avait été tentée de ne pas ouvrir la porte. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'il aurait mieux valu… Mais la curiosité l'avait emporté ce soir là et elle avait découvert la blonde sur le pas de la porte. Le visage tuméfié. Un peu de sang séché sur la joue. La brune avait tenté de capter le regard de la femme en face d'elle mais ses yeux étaient demeurés fuyants. Elle s'était effacée pour la laisser passer. Elle lui avait indiqué le canapé et elle s'était installé à ses cotés. Et elle avait attendu que la blonde parle. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa « déclaration » dans la crypte comme quoi elle voulait qu'elles deviennent amies. Elle n'avait eu aucune idée de la manière d'agir envers la blonde, c'est pourquoi elle avait patienté pour que la sauveuse fasse le premier pas. Mais ce soir là, rien n'était venu. La blonde s'était endormi sans avoir ouvert la bouche. La reine n'avait pas eu le courage de la réveiller. Elle avait passé la main sur le visage de la sauveuse, effaçant toute trace de blessure et l'avait recouvert d'une couverture. Elle était montée ensuite se coucher.

Le lendemain, la blonde avait disparu. Elle s'était demandé si elle n'avait pas imaginé sa présence. Plus tard, elle avait croisé Robin. Le visage et la lèvre enflés. Tout comme la blonde le soir précédent et elle avait compris. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait souri.

Loin d'être un événement isolé, ces rencontres nocturnes s'étaient multipliées au cours des mois suivants. Rien n'avait été convenu avec la blonde. Durant la journée, elles n'avaient jamais abordée le sujet. Pourtant, elle était apparue à chaque fois que la brune en avait besoin. Dès la tombée de la nuit. Comme si elle l'avait senti. La seconde nuit où cela était arrivé, elles avaient partagé le même rituel. Sans que l'une ou l'autre ne profite d'autre chose que leur présence respective. Puis, dès l'aurore, elle était partie.

Un mois après, quelque chose avait changé. Regina le perçut quant la blonde apparut. Au contraire de toutes les fois précédentes, Emma n'eut pas besoin de frapper. Regina l'avait attendu sous le porche, n'ayant aucun doute sur la présence de la blonde. La dépendance s'était installée…

Deux semaines étaient encore passées avant que la blonde ne parle enfin, brisant pour la première fois le silence de leur douce harmonie. Elle n'avait pas fait de long discours. Pas de grandes déclarations ou d'explications sur ces rendez-vous. Mais elle avait su trouver les mots justes à ce moment là. Cinq mots qui avaient mis fin à la terreur qui la hantait depuis quelques heures. La peur que les êtres qu'elle aime, l'abandonnent.

-Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai.

Trois mois après, Emma n'avait plus besoin de frapper. Regina lui avait offert une clé la nuit précédente. Sans explication, elle avait trouvé le morceau de métal posé à coté de son chocolat. Elle n'avait rien demandé. Un regard partagé. Une compréhension implicite. Elle avait pris l'objet. Elle s'en était servie le soir suivant. Elle avait découvert la reine, perdu dans ses pensées devant une photo de Robin et elle. Une seconde fois, la blonde avait brisé le silence. Elle avait pu percevoir la colère de la sauveuse qui avait lancé la photo dans le feu.

-Miss Swan ?

-Emma…

- ... Em..ma.

Puis, la blonde eu un geste que jamais Regina n'avait oublié. Elle avait eu un moment d'hésitation avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Puis elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de la sauveuse. Elle s'était débattue. La pitié qu'elle pouvait inspirer à la blonde, lui avait semblé insupportable à ce instant. Elle s'était arrêté quant elle avait croisé le regard de l'autre femme. Les sentiments qu'elle avait lus dans le regard de la blonde étaient tous sauf de la pitié. Elle n'avait pas parlé. Elle avait juste enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. Elle s'était laissé aller à profiter de la chaleur réconfortante de l'autre femme. Cependant, cette douce étreinte, emplit de tendresse suffit à percer les dernières barrières de la reine qui fondit en larmes. Emma ne l'avait pas lâché. Au contraire, elle avait resserré sa prise sur le corps fragile de la brune.

Leurs rencontres étaient devenues plus régulières le mois d'après. Plus seulement quant la brune en avait besoin. La dépendance était devenue mutuelle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait pensé quant la blonde s'était présentée devant elle ce soir là. Elle n'avait pas frappé. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas entrée du tout au départ. La brune avait ouvert la porte. Elle n'était pas en mesure de dire de quelle manière mais elle avait su que la blonde se trouvait là. Et elle l'était. Figée. Le regard hagard. Trempée jusqu'aux os. La reine avait murmuré son prénom :

-Emma ?

Elle était restée muette. Doucement, elle l'avait attiré par le poignet. Sans la brusquer. Elle l'avait suivi sans sourciller jusqu'à la chambre. Elle avait attrapé rapidement des vêtements secs et une serviette pour réchauffer la jeune femme toujours aussi immobile. Elle avait fait fi de sa gêne. Elle avait détournée le regard au maximum pour préserver l'intimité de la sauveuse, ne captant que quelques bribes du corps qu'elle savait déjà attirant. Elle l'avait vêtu d'un ses pyjamas. Puis, elle l'avait conduite sous la couette pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Le claquement de ses dents n'avait pas diminué pour autant. Alors, elle s'était changée. Puis, comme la blonde l'avait fait quelque temps auparavant, elle s'était glissé sous la couverture et elle l'avait attirée à elle, aussi bien pour la calmer les tremblements de la jeune femme que pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Le geste rendu plus intime par le lieu ne l'avait pourtant pas dérangé. Elle lui avait alors murmuré quelques mots. Les mêmes qui avait fait fuir la terreur qui l'avait envahit précédemment.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.

Toute la nuit, elles étaient restées dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Encore une fois, Emma avait fini par s'endormir alors que Regina était parfaitement éveillée. Observant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Respirant les embruns de son parfum. Puis, le jour s'était levé. Et elle avait croisé un regard vert. Tendre… Aimant. Même si elle ne l'était pas avouée sur le moment. Devant l'intensité de ses yeux, elle n'avait pas résisté. Elle s'était penchée vers les lèvres de la femme sous elle. Elle les avait tendrement effleurés. Plusieurs fois. Sans jamais quitter des yeux la blonde. Plus tard, quant un bout de langue était venu caresser les lèvres de la brune, quémandant un accès, les baisers étaient devenus beaucoup moins chastes. Plus désespérés. Plus possessifs. Tout comme les caresses qui avait suivies.

Ce matin là, elles avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Plus tard, la blonde était repartie, le devoir l'appelant. Elle avait effleuré une dernière fois les lèvres de la brune avant de s'en aller. Regina avait immédiatement senti le doute l'envahir. Emma s'était alors retournée et dans un sourire, elle avait murmuré :

-A ce soir.

Trois petits mots qui sonnaient comme une promesse. C'était ce dont la brune avait besoin. Encore une fois. Regina leva un regard surpris vers la blonde et confirma :

-A ce soir, Emma.

Et voila où elle en était quelques mois après cette première rencontre… totalement accro à la blonde. A sa présence. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'enivrer de son parfum dès qu'elle le pouvait. Goutant de ses lèvres chaque partie du corps de la blonde et se délectant de chaque soupir…

C'était hier soir qu'elle avait décidé de tout arrêter. Et elle sentait déjà sa détermination faiblir. La blonde était partie à l'aurore comme à son habitude. Sans se rendre compte de la nouvelle résolution de la brune. Elle l'avait embrassé et elle était partie.

La reine avait tenté de s'occuper par la suite. Elle voulait à tout prix s'éviter de penser à Emma et surtout à ce soir. Alors elle prit toute occupation comme un soulagement. Un moment de répit qui se présentait à elle. Elle fit tout son ménage. Malheureusement, son coté maniaque fit qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à faire. Le temps passa lentement. Une terrible agonie en attendant le moment fatidique…

Dans la soirée, elle entendit le grondement du moteur de la voiture de la blonde. Elle hésita quelques secondes. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle inspira un grand coup et d'un mouvement de poignet verrouilla la porte. Magiquement. Elle attendit ensuite. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la blonde mais elle avait l'impression de pouvoir capter chacun de ses mouvements. La portière de sa voiture se referma. La blonde approchait. Elle vit la poignée tourner. Plusieurs fois. Sans aucun résultat évidemment. Puis un bruit de froissement. La blonde tenta sa clé. Mais ce fut le même résultat. Il y eu un instant de flottement. Le moment où Emma réalisait ce qu'il se passait. Celui où Regina sentait son monde s'effondrait. Quelques secondes après, elle put entendre la blonde s'éloigner. Elle s'adossa à la porte et tenta de respirer. Elle n'y arrivait. L'angoisse montait. L'obscurité de la pièce l'oppressait. Elle était seule. Et cette fois-ci, elle en était l'unique responsable.

Son souffle devenait de plus en plus court. Si elle ne se calmait pas de suite, elle savait ce qu'il se passerait. Au moins cette fois, elle était déjà sur le sol. Et peut être qu'elle ne se réveillerait cette fois, se dit-elle. La pensée était fugace mais elle n'était pas effrayante. Soudain, elle crut entendre un bruit sourd provenant de l'étage. Puis plus rien. Etait –elle déjà en train d'halluciner ?

Le manque d'oxygène commençait à se faire ressentir. Des points noirs se formaient devant ses yeux. Une main apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Relevant le regard vers son propriétaire, elle tomba directement dans son regard vert. Réconfortant. Et contre toute attente… sans aucun reproche. Elle saisit la main sans aucune hésitation qui la remit sur ses pieds. Elle remarqua alors que la blonde était essoufflée. Son jean était troué et un peu de sang coulait sur sa joue. Elle avait aussi des brindilles dans les cheveux. Regina compris enfin. Elle fit rapidement le lien entre le bruit sourd et l'état de la blonde. La chambre d'Henry étant juste à coté de l'arbre, elle avait du se faufiler par là. D'une main, elle fit disparaitre la blessure.

-Emma…

- As-tu oublié ma promesse ?

-Non…

-Alors crois là maintenant.

-Oui…

La blonde les guida sur le canapé où elles se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre. Regina attrapa une des mèches blondes du shériff. Elle joua avec le temps de trouver le courage de formuler sa peur.

-Personne ne comprendra.

La blonde leva un sourcil pour avoir plus d'infos.

-Nous. Ça.

La sauveuse lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui murmura trois mots à l'oreille. Regina écarquilla les yeux et détourna les yeux.

-Moi aussi…

-Alors c'est tout ce qui compte. Le reste s'arrangera tout seul.

-Cela ressemble affreusement à quelque chose que ta mère dirait.

Emma explosa de rire.

-Surement. Mais après tout, elle et mon père sont des experts alors pourquoi ne pas les croire ?

Balayant tous ses doutes, Regina effleura les lèvres de la blonde. Oui, elle pouvait faire cela. Après tout, elle ne serait plus jamais seule à partir de maintenant…


End file.
